buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Get It Done
| | | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | | | | }} | costarring = | | | | | }} | uncredited = | }}}} }} "Get It Done" is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the one hundred thirty-seventh episode altogether. It was written and directed by Douglas Petrie. It originally broadcast on February 18, 2003. Buffy Summers introduces Principal Wood to the rest of the crew and he gives her a bag that he got from his mother. One of the girls commits suicide after talking to the First. Buffy uses the set of shadow figures in the slayer's bag to trigger a portal. On the other side, she meets the Shadow Men, who tell her of the origin of the Slayer and offer to infuse her with more power. She refuses upon discovering the cost. They leave her with a terrifying vision. Synopsis The First Slayer tells Buffy in a dream that "It is not enough". Principal Wood tells Buffy to go home and concentrate on her "real" job:, Killing monsters and getting ready to battle the First. Buffy takes him to the house and introduces him to the rest of the crew, including Spike. The tension between Spike and Wood is tangible. Wood gives Buffy a bag that he got from his mother and should have been passed on to Buffy anyway. Chloe commits suicide after the First talks to her all night. Buffy delivers a strong lecture, angering many of the others, including Spike by telling him he was a much better warrior before he got his soul back and that since then he has been holding back.. She then calls an emergency and opens the slayer's bag. Inside is a set of shadow figures that trigger a portal. Against the advice of her friends, Buffy jumps in, sending back an enormous demon that beats everybody up and flees. After Spike recovers, he gets his leather coat out of a trunk, kills the demon, and drags it back to Buffy's house. On the other side of the portal, Buffy is back in the desert where she once met the First Slayer. There, three men tell her she is the last Slayer to guard the Hellmouth, and try to infuse her with the essence of the demon that give all the Slayers their strength. Buffy refuses the power, telling the men that they were wrong to have created the Slayer line in the first place. As a parting gift, they give Buffy a vision: An enormous army of Turok-Han just waiting to be unleashed on the world. After struggling with the incantation, Willow manages to reopen the portal by sucking energy from Anya and Kennedy.Kennedy is visibly shaken by Willow's power, which causes a brief strain in their relationship. Spike throws the dead demon in, and Buffy returns. Later, she tells Willow about the vision, and admits that the First Slayer was right: What they have will not be enough. Continuity *When Spike is talking to Robin Wood, he says since he had a soul he was "unique, more or less.", an obvious reference to Angel. * The bag Robin gives Buffy had already appeared in "Restless." In her dreams, Buffy draws mud from the bag and spreads it over her face. *Spike puts on his leather coat, last seen in the Season Six episode "Seeing Red", and with it regains his love for a good fight. Unfortunately, the coat proves to Wood that Spike is the vampire who killed his mother, setting the stage for their battle. *In response to the line "You can't just watch, you must see", Xander claims he dislikes cryptic messages because someone gets hurt, usually him. When the demon replaces Buffy, Xander is the first person attacked. *A similar exchange portal is used to carry Buffy to the Melaka Fray's future in "Time of Your Life" in Season Eight. *Buffy finds out how the very first Slayer was created, and it disgusts her, foreshadowing her decision to bring down the whole system. *This episode marks the beginning of Buffy's estrangement from the rest of the Scooby Gang, following her "everyone sucks but me" speech. *The vision given to Buffy by The Shadow Men reveals The First's army of Turok-Han vampires inside The Hellmouth. *Kennedy finally sees the violent nature of Willows powers, and is uneasy, causing a brief strain in their relationship. Behind the Scenes Production *This episode features the last appearance of the First Slayer in the series. *In the shooting script, Buffy's vision of the First's Turok-Han army was of the creatures on a rampage within a ravaged, post-apocalyptic Sunnydale.http://www.buffyworld.com/buffy/scripts/137_scri.html Deleted Scenes *Andrew welcomes Wood: :Andrew: "Welcome to our perfectly typical American household where nothing unusual happens." *After Spike learns that Buffy has told Wood that he has a soul: :Spike: "What are you spilling next, that I bleach my hair?" :Wood: "But it has such a natural sheen." Pop Culture References *There are at least two references to Winnie-the-Pooh in this episode. Apart from "TTFN" - "Ta-ta for now", which is explained as what Tigger says when he leaves, Spike shows familiarity with the book when he goes away to do "what he does best": This is what Tigger claims about everything until he actually tries it. *Andrew's line "They're gonna see everything. They'll see the Big Board." is a reference to Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. *Buffy's response to Wood regarding the Hellmouth "blowing around May" is referencing the fact that the apocalypses usually occur as the season finales, which tend to air in May. Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When we see Dawn saying that the book she reads isn't in Sumerian anymore and changes to English, the writing beforehand wasn't Sumerian at all, it was a transliteration of Greek letters in the place of Latin letters in English. For example the word "see" in English in the book was written as "ΣΕΕ" in the Greek letters; Sumerian is written in cuneiform script, the ancient Sumerian, Akkadian/Babylonian Alphabets, not in Greek. *The door behind Buffy and Dawn when they walk into the Bathroom to Chloe's body is open and closed in changing shots. Other *The language spoken by the men who created the First Slayer is Swahili. *Anya tells Buffy her role on the team is to provide much-needed sarcasm. This is actually true. In Season 4, the writers noticed that some scenes involving the main characters could get too mawkish and sentimental, so they decided to bring Anya in to fill the gap left by Cordelia to keep things from getting too hokey. Spike would also end up serving this purpose. Quotes References